The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to fast radio link control (RLC) error recovery with low latency transmissions. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
RLC error recovery procedures may be used by a device to recover from transmission failures by determining if a set of data packets has been received correctly and in the desired order. In some cases, a transmitting device may assign sequence numbers (SNs) to the set of data packets. A receiving device may start a reordering timer if a data packet is received out of order. At the expiration of the reordering timer the receiving device may send a status report to a transmitting device indicating a data packet has not been received and the transmitting device may schedule a retransmission. However, the time delay for an RLC error recovery process to schedule a retransmission may be unsuitable for low latency communications.